


3 he said no + 1 time he said yes

by whatdoyoumeanihavetowrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoumeanihavetowrite/pseuds/whatdoyoumeanihavetowrite
Summary: Joye has tried many times to ask out the cute barista, he eventually got his wish.





	3 he said no + 1 time he said yes

“Will you go out with me?” Okay, he was over this now. This customer wasn't his favorite but there was worse than finding off date requests.

“Sir, if you're not going to order anything please get out of line.” Kayin responded duly, it wasn't a good day by a long shot and this customer wasn't helping either. The customer gave a sad look and slinked way, clearly sad that he got rejected.

It only took a few minutes to get back to the grove of taking orders. The customer came up again and ordered his usual, vanilla frappe with a caramel/chocolate mix. Thankfully he didn't try to get another date, it wasn't his first time asking for one. It was just becoming pathetic, for both of them.

“Are you ever going to say yes to him? He keeps giving me puppy eyes when I give him his coffee.”

“Are you going to ask that everytime?” Soda gives a unimpressed look, it would be easy for her to say ‘go on a date’ she’s the one with the girlfriend. Its closing time the customers thankfully left without too much trouble. Cleaning one of the messes left over by a fallen coffee was annoying, the cake smashed into one of the booth seats was just a waste of good cake. Small children seem to love to create messes with perfectly good food just like how pre-teens like to put gum under the tables.

After the usual clean up routine someone actually came and knocked on the front door despite the ‘closed’ sign. Walking over to the door Kayin realized it was the customer from earlier, the one who asked him out. Sighing as he open the door, he really didn’t want to deal with this guy after hours.

“I’m sorry we’re closed now.” Kayin said in a monotone voice, he really didn’t want to deal with this guy.

“I know, I know. But I dropped my school ID somewhere and this is the last place I can check. I need it to get on campus.” The guy seemed pretty distraught about it, and theres been alot of up in security at schools lately.

“Okay, come in. I didn’t find it but wait here and I’ll see if my co-worker found it.” Kayin motioned him in to wait by the counter while he went to see if Soda found the ID. Hopefully she didn’t slip out the back after finishing, she did that occasionally. She just got so wrapped up in her head that she often forgets things. Kayin found her in the back munching on some left over baked goods. Cheater.

“Hey did you find a school ID while cleaning?” Kayin said while swiping the piece of cheesecake and eating it.

“Yeah actually, it’s your favorite customer’s too.” She said with a grin while dangling the ID in her fingers.

“I know, he’s in the front area.” Kayin said while trying to swipe it back unsuccessfully, “Soda, I not in the mood for your game, just give me the ID.”

“Okay, okay. At least give him a leftover cake, there’s way too much to eat between the both of us.” She says handing over the ID. Kaying decides to wrap up the devil food cake, it was way too much chocolate for him or Soda, or even her girlfriend. Walking back to the front Kayin found the guy, Joye as the ID said, nervously messing with his phone. He notices Kayin walking back with cake in hand and puts his phone up, seeming to be relieved that he found the ID.

“Thanks, I probably wouldn’t be able to get to class tomorrow without it. But what’s the cake for?” He asks, gingerly taking said cake from Kayin.

“There was a lot of leftovers today, and its devil food cake, no one really likes it here.” Kayin says noticing the way his face shows confusion over the cake. For one of the first times Kayin notices how tall Joye really is, he’s always seen him slightly hunched over trying to hide in his long, dark hair. Which is down to his shoulders, uncommon unless you where a hipster but even then they put their hair up, Joye just always has it down. He was also slightly tan, it looked more natural than on purpose but still shades darker than Kayin’s own fair complexion. Kayin walks Joye to the entrance and locks the door again after he's left. Left in a dase Kayin finishes up his cleaning, takes more of the cake and goes home. It was the first time talking to Joye outside of taking his order or rejecting his advances, which were far and few thankfully. Kayin always saw him as a slight inconvenience but now he was shown a small crack to something new, something besides an annoyance to his day.

Joye didn’t show again until a day later, and ordered his usal with a side of devil food cake. Kayin decided to plainly ignore Soda’s looks, she was seeing things that were not there. It just got worse after her girlfriend came in to the cafe and started giving him looks too. He changed his mind, Joye was still an annoyance. Even when he wasn’t aware of it.


End file.
